Birth of A Hero
by JakSonic
Summary: If you've heard of or played Sonic 1, then you must know the whole plot...but you probably don't know what happened BEFORE the adventure or how the hedgehog got his speed. This short one-shot is a prequel to the original game. Enjoy!


_**Birth of A Hero**_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Green Hill, Sega does. I only own the plot.

It was a bright, sunny afternoon in Green Hill with all kinds of animals, ranging from birds to penguins, to pigs happily frolicking around in the crisp green grass. The plentiful of waterfalls, combined with the soft winds and flowers containing rotating petals sends a feeling of perfect bliss. In the midst of this tranquil atmosphere, a small figure is standing among one of the many cliffs, enjoying the fresh air. This is Sonic the Hedgehog. He wore nothing but white gloves and red and white shoes with gold buckles. Sonic left his home to perform his daily routine: An energetic jog around the green landscape.

"I believe that's enough sightseeing for today." he said. "Time to head back home, Mom must be waiting for me." and takes off.

15 minutes later

Shortly before reaching his humble abode, he notices one of the many tiny animals in a panicked state. Feeling bad for the creature, he runs over to console the critter.

"What's wrong, little guy?" he questions. The creature then points to the sky, where Sonic finds someone in a round machine that has a large, mechanical cage containing a group of animals tethered to its underside, flying away in the distance. Deciding to investigate, he begins to pursue the mysterious captor as the sun begins to set.

After he finally catches up to the mystery machine (no pun intended), he confronts the person responsible. "Hey! Who are you and why are you capturing these innocent animals?" he demands. He receives his answer when he finds that the captor has a pink nose, mustache, and wearing blue glasses on his face. "Ah Sonic the Hedgehog, snooping as usual, I see?" says the mysterious person. "Dr. Robotnik?!" asks a surprised Sonic. Robotnik is an egg-shaped scientist with an IQ of 300 who favors machines. He wears blue pince-nez glasses on his face, a red jacket with gold buttons and an enhancing yellow triangular collar cape, and black one-piece pants/boots with two silver buttons.

"Indeed. I am capturing these puny creatures to turn them into my robot slaves. With them at my command and those wonderful gems in hand, I will finally be able to achieve my goal of conquering this world! Gah ha ha ha ha!" the scientist proclaims evilly. The "wonderful gems" are the legendary Chaos Emeralds, which are 7 brilliantly-cut powerful gems which Robotnik plans to use in his quest for domination.

"Well, I got news for ya, Robuttski. As long as this hedgehog is up and runnin', you won't get away with this plan of yours!" Sonic heroically calls out.

Initially annoyed with the nickname, Robotnik brushes it off. "Oh really?" he wonders. "What makes you think so?"

"This! Have a taste of my "Super Spin"!''

Sonic curls into a ball and launches to attack Robotnik, but the calculating scientist is one step ahead of him. He quickly pushes a button on his Egg-O-Matic dashboard/console and the underside reveals a strange and large rod-like weapon. Once it's revealed, it shoots out a blue laser and manages to hit Sonic in time, halting the hedgehog's attack.

"Gaahhh!" Sonic exclaims in pain.

"Oh ho ho ho!" Robotnik chortles. "You seem to be too slow, my friend. Maybe this'll help you blast off…FAR away that is!"

After having said that, he pulls a lever on his console and it causes the laser gun to create a shockwave which sends Sonic flying.

"Hee hee hee. That should keep the blue buffoon off my back for a while." Robotnik says grinning as he flies away.

Little did he know that his weapon is the cause of something extraordinary to occur…..

The next day

"Ugh, what happened?" Sonic painfully asks himself. His strength immediately returns as he remembers what had transpired yesterday.

"That's right! Robuttnik is capturing those poor animals and is after those emeralds. I have to help them and find the emeralds before he does. Time to get moving!"

It was then he discovered what Robotnik's laser gun REALLY did to him.

"WOOAAHH! Hit the brakes!" he screams. "Why am I running faster than usual?! Hmm…. maybe when I got hit by that laser, it must've granted me the ability to go super fast. That might come in handy. Look out Robotnik, because I'm gunnin' for ya! Time to speed, kid!"

From that moment on, it was the start of Sonic's first adventure. The birth of a speedy hero has begun.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

This is my very first one-shot that I've done on the site, so bear with me. This is my version of what would've happened before Sonic 1 and how he got his super speed. I may make a full, separate story at some point, but I'm not sure yet. I'm in college now, so I'll think of something. Right now, let me know what you think of this one-shot. Constructive criticism is appreciated. This is JakSonic and I will catch you guys in the next story :)


End file.
